


Cat Adoption

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Awkward Romance, Cat adoption, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I will fill the Satan tag on my own, Just Add Kittens, MC just wants to kiss dammit, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tag urself I’m MC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat lovers unite, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: MC brings home a cat and the only person she can turn to is Satan. Will they be able to hide their kitten from Lucifer?
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Taquito

MC peeked her head around the corner of the hallway. She couldn’t hear anything except for the faint sounds of some anime show emanating from Levi’s room. None of the other brothers seemed to be home, or at least she hoped.

She readjusted the sleeping kitten in her arms. The poor thing had been caught outside and was being tormented by Little D’S, clearly exhausted from it’s effort to avoid them. When the human girl had seen the kitten she didn’t even think about it- she simply scooped the feline up and continued on her way back to Lamentation.

But now she was in the house- and the realization had started to sink in as she snuck to her room. Lucifer hated cats, and the rest of the brothers were sure to cause an uproar about it. More than likely Mammon would try to sell it for money, claiming it was a rare breed. Beel might even get hungry enough to eat it.

She cradled the bundle of fur closer to her chest as she crept down the hallway, careful to avoid any creaky floorboards. She paused when she thought she heard a shuffle from behind Asmo’s door, but after a moment continued on.

A few careful steps later and she was able to push her door open and swing it closed, easily the fastest movement she had made since coming home.

MC gently placed he kitten on the floor, and watched it take a few weary steps, carefully sniffing the floor and air- stiff and cautious over the new surroundings.

“It’s alright” MC cooed in a soft tone, hoping to instill some comfort. “You’re safe here.”

The human shrugged off the R.A.D. Blazer and loosened the top button of her blouse. Maybe Satan would have an idea of what to do with the kitten. She watched as the small feline found the empty space under her bed and promptly disappeared from sight.

_Figures_.

She sighed and reached for her D.D.D., deftly pulling up her chat with the blonde demon.

_MC: Hey! Are you home yet? I have something I want to show you._

She leaned down and took a picture of the kitten beneath her bed, pleased that the picture was as cute as the cat was.

_Annnnd send._

_Satan: I’ll be right there._

MC smiled at her screen. He had responded so quickly after the picture. _How typical._

Moments later there was a kurt knock on her door. She opened it and invited Satan in, impressed by his timing. He was dressed in his black under t-shirt. She suddenly felt awkward about still being dressed in most of her uniform.

“I take it you were already home?” MC asked, gesturing to the space beneath the bed- Satan took the hint and got down on all fours to peek at the small cat in hiding.

“I finished my lectures early, I’ve been home for hours now.” He turned his face up the the human girl. “Where’d you find it?”

“Outside of Hell’s Kitchen, it was being bothered by some minor demons.”

Satan scowled. He adjusted himself into a seated position on the floor near the bed, leaving his hand down so the kitten could investigate him when it wanted. “What do you want to do with it?”

“Him.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a boy cat.” MC sat herself across from him on the floor.

The kitten in question gently batted at Satan’s fingers before pouncing on them. The blonde demon cracked a smile and gently played back.

“Lucifer can’t find out you brought a cat home.” He softly scooped up the feline and placed him in his lap. “But really, we should find a home for him.”

MC watched as the orange and white cat gnawed on the Demon’s fingers. “Yeah I know.”

Some silence passed between them, as Satan played with the feline. MC had always appreciated that their silence’s were never uncomfortable ones.

“… Should we name him?”

The demon blinked. “I think that’s probably not a great idea. You’ll get attached.”

She bit her lip as she stared at the blonde holding the kitten in front of her. “I think I already am.” She admitted.

He caught her gaze with his own and let out a sigh. He could already see where this was going. “You already thought of a name, didn’t you?”

_Oof. Right on the money._ “I might have.”

“And?”

“You’re gonna laugh.”

Satan felt a smile creep back over his face. “Try me.”

“Well, I used to have cats when I was younger, and my mother always named them after snacks and food…” She reached forward and scooped the tiny fur ball from the blonde’s lap. “And the word Taquito kinda came to mind.”

Satan blinked again. “What’s a Taquito?” He quickly shook his head. “Never mind. I like it but we should make it a bit shorter. How about Taki?”

The human pursed her lips. The kitten had fallen asleep by this point, tuckered out from a big day. “Taki works.”


	2. Cat Toys and Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and MC get cat supplies and Lucifer notices they’re both missing from the breakfast table.

MC and Satan had agreed to keep Taki hidden in her room, seeing as Lucifer was less likely to come in unannounced with her. It had happened a few months back that the Avatar of Pride had knocked but simply waltzed in right after without waiting, and as luck would have it had walked in on MC in the middle of changing. Since then the eldest had taken extra precautions to never repeat the mistake.

The two had also agreed to leave super early in the morning to grab supplies from a pet store. Unfortunately for the human, super early was not her thing.

And the morning came all too quick.

Satan knocked gently on her door, hoping it was loud enough to wake her and not his brothers. Her door eased open, revealing a very, very sleepy girl. Satan chuckled at how miserable she looked. “You really aren’t a morning person, are you?”

A yawn forced its way out of her mouth and she tried to rub her eyes into being less bleary. “You wouldn’t be one either if you had a kitten running around your room at 3 am with the zoomies.”

Satan nodded his head, unable to wipe the smile from his face, “Well c’mon sleepyhead, I’ll treat you to your first coffee on our way there.”

Once they had exited the house, MC was pleasantly greeted with a cool breeze easing her out of her drowsiness. She was always surprised at the change in weather for a place that had no sunlight, or any other semblance of what could be considered normal phenomena. The two had dropped by a small cafe to grab to-go coffees, Satan graciously footing the bill and letting MC pick out both their drinks, insisting on being ruinous if she could pinpoint his tastes. Luckily for him, she could, despite how tired she was this early.

The walk to the pet store was filled with some pleasant small talk. Satan and MC discussed getting cat toys, the logistics of how to hide a litter box, and what sort of person they’d let adopt Taki- once they found them. It was obvious MC was less thrilled about finding Taki a home but she recognized that having him hidden and confined to her room wasn’t fair. Satan also reminded her that eventually she’d be returning home to the Human world, and while she might be able to bring Taki with her there was a huge chance he’d get too stressed out traveling between dimensions. Hell, most humans didn’t seem to enjoy it much either.

They got to the pet store right as it opened and got to enjoy the quiet of being the only customers. Satan was picking out kitten food when MC came over to him.

She held forward a handful of toys and placed them in the shopping basket he was carrying. He looked at the assortment and paused.

“Did you just pick out all coordinating toys?” He picked up a small stuffed fish. “All fish themed?”

He realized she had been leaning towards him to see which toy he had picked up, and felt himself go still at how close she was. She gave him a cheeky smile and turned towards the shelves that stashed the treats. “Yeah of course! It’s cute right?”

He caught himself staring at her profile for a moment longer than her had intended to. He turned back towards the bags of food, hoping the heat would die down from his cheeks. “Y-yeah.”

The ended up with all the basic supplies- with a few extras. Okay, a lot of extras. MC stuffed the last of the toys into her bag, starting to wonder why he had let her grab so many. “At least we have time to stop back at Lamentation before school starts.”

He shifted his own bag onto his shoulder, carrying the heaviest items for her. “Yeah, we really made good time. Hopefully everyone is eating breakfast and we can get all this into your room without any issues.”

***

Lucifer tapped his gloved fingers against the dining room table. “Did MC leave early?”

Belphie looked up from his breakfast towards her empty chair. “Seems that way. Or maybe she slept in.”

The eldest demon glanced at Satan’s empty chair. _Interesting_. He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

He perked up when he heard the front door close, it’s low grumble something most people wouldn’t pick up on. He rose from his chair, abandoning his coffee to see who had entered the house. Aside from a select few people, most shouldn’t be able to open the door due to a spell he cast on it to prevent intruders. None the less, he couldn’t picture who it might be coming into Lamentation at this time of morning.

Lucifer leisurely started on his way to the entry hall before coming upon Satan, who was heading towards his own room.

The eldest shook his head. “You’ve already been out, I take it?”

Satan barely even looked at Lucifer. “It’s none of your business.”

“I believe it is.” The eldest demon stepped in front of the Avatar of Wrath, blocking his way. “What was so important that you had to skip breakfast?”

Satan stiffened and felt his anger bubble up. “Move.”

“A simple answer would solve that problem for you,” Lucifer sneered. He towered over the blonde, his proverbial feathers ruffled at the defiance.

Satan bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. He glanced behind him, where MC’s room was. He was lucky that he had been able to drop off Taki’s new things there before bumping into his brother. “I was just out for a walk, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.”

Lucifer calmed down a bit and noted how Satan gazed at MC’s room. He felt a bit suspicious, but let it go once he saw Satan calm down. “Very well. Go eat some breakfast before Beel eats it for you.”

Satan shrugged past his brother. “Aye aye, captain.”

****

MC pushed the food bowls to under the bed, far enough that you couldn’t see them without getting on the ground. She took some pride in how well she had been able to hide everything- the cat box tucked into a corner closet in her bathroom that was vacant, the toys easily shoved in corners and under furniture if need be.

Taki wrestled with a rubber band he had fished out of her school bag. She smiled, but found herself a bit annoyed. _All these toys and yo decide to play with trash. Yes, thank you Taki._

She let herself fall onto her bed unceremoniously, already exhausted from today. And it wasn’t even 10. She quickly shot a glance at her D.D.D., just in time to see a text from Satan pop up.

_Satan: Lucifer’s on his way to your room._

MC felt her heart sink. No sooner had she read the text did she hear three knocks at her door.

“MC? Are you decent?”

“U-uhhhhhh—“ MC scrambled to knock a few toys under her closet, and grabbed Taki only to place him in her bathroom. She shut the door and started to strip off her shirt. “No I’m not, hold on-“ She kicked off her shoes and pants, struggling to grab a towel to wrap around herself.

She ruffled up her hair to make herself seem less put together, and then cracked her door open. She looked at Lucifer, who stood imposing and beautiful just past the threshold. “Sorry, I’m still getting ready, what did you need?”

The Avatar of Pride blushed and cleared his throat, diverting his eyes. “You didn’t need to answer the door if you weren’t dressed.”

She gave him an innocent smile and decided to tease him a bit. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before though.”

Lucifer’s blush spread down to his neck, and he quickly started to turn away, uncomfortable with how this mere human managed to gain such a reaction. “Make sure you don’t miss breakfast. I’ll be sure to save you something from Beel.”

MC nodded and gave him her best cheerful voice. “Sure thing Lucifer, thank you-“

Once he had retreated back down the hall towards the dining room MC shut her door and slumped against it. She let the towel drop to the floor, revealing her in her bra and underwear. She could hear Taki playing with something in her bathroom, and hoped to whatever higher power would listen to her that Lucifer hadn’t heard him as well. She knew he had hawklike eyes and ears and it took all she could to distract him from it.

She went over and opened the door to the bathroom, letting Taki out. He quickly curried to under the bed, unfazed by the close-call they had just had.

MC sighed and gathered her abandoned clothing, sluggishly pulling the pieces back onto her body. She could already tell this cat was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea last night at 2 am and here we are.


End file.
